


Кто умирает?

by syn_filifjonky



Category: House M.D.
Genre: AU, Angst, Deathfic, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Неожиданный поворот после "Сердца Уилсона".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Кто умирает?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fic; Who is dying?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130881) by [SwirlsOfBlueJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/pseuds/SwirlsOfBlueJay). 



– Что, неужели я настолько перебрал с викодином и виски, или ты, одержимая некой патетической идеей мести, решила преследовать меня даже во сне? – я оглядываюсь по сторонам и вижу себя в автобусе.   
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что всё это – и я здесь – не по-настоящему, – Говоря это, Эмбер так заводит кверху глаза, словно ей приходится объяснять это снова и снова с самого сотворения мира.   
– Ну хорошо, и ты здесь – не по-настоящему – потому что…?  
– Ты всё-таки не разгадал эту задачу. Кто же должен умереть?  
– И в самом деле – кто же? Неужели сама ты никак не догадаешься?   
– Почему я была с тобой в автобусе?  
– Какая разница? Была, и все. Да, я виноват, все случилось из-за меня, так может, прекратим этот дурацкий день сурка?   
– Твоё подсознание знает, что это очень важно!  
– Ну, я забыл трость в баре… – со вздохом отвечаю я.   
– А что, я не могла передать ее тебе через Уилсона, чтобы не мотаться в автобусе туда и обратно? Почему я вообще оказалась в баре?  
– Потому что заботишься об Уилсоне.  
– Да, я забочусь об Уилсоне. Но я не забочусь о тебе!  
– Это одно и тоже!  
– Ничего подобного. Это могло бы случиться, будь ты по-настоящему в беде, но ты был просто пьян. Почему же я здесь?   
– Почему ты здесь, почему я здесь, почему здесь кто-нибудь еще… Видимо, потому, что я очень здорово приложился головой.  
– Ты здесь потому, что до сих пор не пришел в себя. Или не нашел ответа… Почему я приехала за тобой в бар?  
– Потому что Уилсон был на дежурстве.   
– Ты и в самом деле загнал себя в тупик. Ты выдумываешь сложные запутанные версии о таблетках от гриппа – или что там было ещё? – о почках, вышедших из строя, и много о чем еще, лишь бы придать логический смысл своему предположению. Потерять Уилсона – это, конечно, больно. Но если подумать об этом…   
– Я понял, я не хочу, чтобы Уилсон возненавидел меня, и поэтому мне кажется, что кто-то умер. Теперь ты наконец уйдёшь?  
– Давай начнем с самого начала. Кто ответил тебе на звонок, Хаус?   
– Нет…  
– Кто должен умереть?  
– Нет, он был на дежурстве… ты пришла… а потом автобус…  
– Кто на самом деле был в автобусе?  
Мой голос дрожит, спотыкается и срывается вместе с сердцем:  
– Джимми?


End file.
